seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Treasure
:Tubarina: You took the biggest one! :Marcello: No, you took the biggest one! :Tubarina: That’s the biggest. :Marcello: Yours is the biggest! :Ester: Does it really matter who took the biggest dingleberry? :Tubarina and Marcello: You’ve got the biggest one! :Ester: For goodness sake, have it then. :Tubarina: Ester gave it to me. :Marcello: No, me! :Tubarina: Give me! :Marcello: It’s mine! :Polvina: Do you two always have to argue? :Shark King: My very question. :Tubarina: Father! :Marcello: Uncle! :Shark King: Why must you two cousins argue about everything? It’s got to stop. :Tubarina: Yes, Father. Marcello: Yes, Uncle. :Shark King: It’s about time you learnt to work together and cooperate. :Tubarina: Yes, Father. Marcello: Yes, Uncle. :Shark King: Are you agreeing with me so I’ll stop talking and go away? :Tubarina: Yes, Father. Marcello: Oh yes, Uncle. :Tubarina: Oh no, no, no, Father. Marcello: N-no, not at all, Uncle. :Shark King: Hmm, if you can’t stop arguing, at least keep the noise down. I’m very busy working on something that’s extremely secret. :Tubarina: You are? :Shark King: Oh, dear! I, er, shouldn’t have said that. Pay no attention, I’m not doing anything secret at all. leaves :Ester: What secret thing would your father be doing, Tubarina? :Tubarina: I don’t know, but I’d sure love to know. Hey, where did the dingleberry go? :Marcello: it Oh, it’s delicious! :Tubarina: You are such a sneak, Marcello. :Marcello: Yeah. burp And a really good one too. :Ester: What are we doing? :Tubarina: Waiting. :Marcello: For what? :King leaves his study :Tubarina: For my father to leave his study. all go in You keep a look out, Marcello. :Marcello: You keep a look out! :Ester: I’ll do the door, just stop the arguing! :Marcello: What are we looking for? :Tubarina: Something that looks secret. :Marcello: Like what? A folder that says “secret” on it? :Tubarina: That’s exactly it. :Polvina: Is this what I think it is? :Marcello: gasp It’s fantastic! :Tubarina: A map! Not just a map, a treasure map! :Ester: Is it for real? :Marcello: There’s only one way to find out. :Tubarina: I can make a copy and we’ll follow it. :Marcello: I’m copying it! :Tubarina: I am! :Marcello: You’ll get it wrong! :Polvina: Alright, alright! I’ll copy it. :Tubarina: Then I’ll take it and lead the way. :Marcello: I’ll be leading the way. :Tubarina: Will not a thousand! :Marcello: Will too a million! :Polvina: I’ll make two copies. :Polvina: So you still can’t think where your father found a treasure map, Tubarina? :Tubarina: My father finds things all the time. :Ester: But is it a real treasure map? :Marcello: It’s got to be real, and I’m gonna find that treasure! :Tubarina: Not if I see it first! :Ester: Why don’t we just let them go on their own? :Polvina: If we don’t look out for them, who knows what trouble they’ll get into. :Ester: loudly :Ester: What’s this place called? :Tubarina: Well, the map says it’s called… the Whippy Reef. :Polvina: Why is it called that? :Ester: I think we’re about to find out. :get blown away by the current :Tubarina: Whoa! :manage to hold onto some rocks, gasping :Ester: That’s why it’s the Whippy Reef. The currents are huge! :Polvina: They’re way… too… strong to… swim through! :Marcello: Could we go around? :Tubarina: We’ll lose our place on the map. :Marcello: Then we go through. panting I’m… almost… there. :Tubarina: I’ll… get… there… first! :get blown away again :Ester: Told you. :Polvina: We can only get through if we work together! :Ester: Can you two do that? :Marcello: If we have to. :Tubarina: But it won’t mean we’ll like it. :Polvina: seaweed rope That should do it. :Ester: On the count of three, we go. One… :Tubarina and Marcello: Three! :Polvina and Ester: Whoa! :Polvina: Work together! :music :Tubarina: Oh, made it! :Polvina: You see? All we had to do was work together. :Tubarina: I’ll find the next spot. :Marcello: Not before me! :Ester: They have no idea where they’re heading. :Polvina: sigh Oh, you’re right. :Ester: I hate to ask it but I’ll ask it anyway; where are we now? :Tubarina: The Snap Snap Valley. :Polvina: And, er, if I ask, why is it called that? :growling, everyone screaming :Ester: There’s your answer! :Tubarina: Eels? :Marcello: Snapping eels! :Tubarina: Let’s get out of here! :growling, everyone screaming :Tubarina: That valley was snappy alright. At least we know the map doesn’t lie. :Polvina: There really might be a treasure at the end of this. :Tubarina: Then let’s go get it. :Ester: Hold on, where’s Marcello? :Marcello: Help! eel has caught onto his pant leg Let me go, you pesky, you! :Tubarina: He’s alright, let’s go. :Polvina: Tubarina! We can’t just leave him. :Marcello: Help! :Tubarina: Oh, alright, I’ll rescue him then. to do so It’s alright, I’ve got you. him away, rips his pant leg in the process :Marcello: Hey, my pants! eel eats the pant leg Look at what you did to my pants! :Tubarina: I didn’t do it, the eel did, and a thank you would be nice. :Marcello: Okay, okay. Thank you. But don’t think I’m sharing my treasure with you! :Tubarina: Ha, you mean my treasure! :Ester: They’re not getting any better, are they? :Polvina: Worse, actually. :Tubarina: There it is. :Marcello: The Plain of Burps. :Polvina: Plain of Burps? :Marcello: That’s what the map calls it. :Ester: I don’t get it. What burps? :Tubarina: Shall we do it fast? :Polvina: Fast it is. :then small scream, then more burps as geysers pop up, Tubarina and Marcello yelping :Polvina: It’s a thermal plain. :Ester: They’re everywhere! :Marcello: And they’re burping mud. :Polvina: Just keep going! It’ll have to end soon. :yelling as they pass through the burping thermal plain :Tubarina: stuck Oh, help! :Polvina: We have to help. :Marcello: I’ll do it. screams as Marcello quickly takes her away Okay, so this makes us even, right? :Ester: That mud is so sticky. :Tubarina: And stinky. :Polvina: How much further to the treasure? :Tubarina: It’s here! :Ester: Where? :Marcello: Right here. :Polvina: This is it? :Ester: This is treasure? :Tubarina: The X says it is. :Polvina: This is from Dryland. :Ester: We should be careful then. :Marcello: The treasure must be inside. to open the door It’s stuck. :Tubarina: Maybe two of us can do it together. :and Tubarina mange to open it :Tubarina and Marcello: Whoa! :fall out :Tubarina: What are they? :Marcello: The treasure. :Polvina: They’re Dryland things. We shouldn’t touch them. :Tubarina: But the colors are so pretty. :Ester: I’m with Polvina, let’s leave them alone. :umbrella opens, Marcello yelps, then everyone does :umbrella falls to the ground, nothing happens :Tubarina: They must be used for something. :Marcello: Maybe they’re a toy. :Tubarina: Maybe they’re a head top. :Marcello: I think they’re cool. I’m gonna show everyone my treasure. :Tubarina: Not if I show everyone my treasure first! :pass through the Plain of Burps :Tubarina and Marcello: into each other Watch it! :Polvina: Don’t forget us! :Tubarina: What about the eels? :Marcello: Eels won’t stop me! :Tubarina: Ha, did I say they were gonna stop me? :growling, everyone yelping :pass through the Whippy Reef :Marcello: Uh, I’m almost there. :Tubarina: I’m getting there first. :get blown back :Ester: No one is getting anywhere. :Polvina: Unless you work together, remember? :Marcello: Oh, the treasure! :Tubarina: We’ve lost them all! :Marcello: Not all of them. :Tubarina: gasp There’s one! :and Marcello take the seaweed rope :Marcello: If working together is what it takes… :Tubarina: …then we’ll do it. :Marcello: Together. :Tubarina: Now! :get the last umbrella :Marcello: We got it! :wind blows the two around :Tubarina Now it’s got us! :Polvina: Let go! :Ester: It’s not worth it! :Marcello It’s treasure! :Tubarina: We’ll never let go! :let go of it :Tubarina and Marcello: No! :Ester: Forget it! :Polvina: It’s not like it’s something you really need. :Tubarina and Marcello: Our treasure! :Marcello: Oh, if only we hadn’t let go. :Tubarina: Oh, we’d at least have kept one piece of treasure. :Shark King: Did someone say treasure? :Tubarina: gasp Father, where did you get that? :Shark King: I found this long ago with all those others. :Tubarina: You found the treasure? :Shark King: I did, though I still can’t say what it is. So, you followed my map. :Ester: Your map, sir? :Shark King: Yes, the one I made and wanted you to find. :Tubarina: What? You mean, this was a trick, Father? :Shark King: Well, er, more of a lesson, really. :Tubarina and Marcello: A lesson? :Shark King: Yes, for you two to learn to work together. :Tubarina: We did work together, Father. :Marcello: But only at the end, when it was too late. :Shark King: laughing Well, that’s a start. :Tubarina: But we lost all the treasure, Father. :Shark King: Well, not entirely. You can have this one. :Tubarina and Marcello: Thank you! :Shark King: And I hope to hear fewer arguments from now on. :Tubarina: You will, Father. :Marcello: We promise. :Shark King: Good. Oh well, I shall be a lot better for it. :Tubarina: Oh, hey, we can show this to everyone at school tomorrow! :Marcello: Y-Y-You can take it. :Tubarina: Oh, no, no, no, you should. :Marcello: I’m being nice, so take it. :Tubarina: No, no, I wanna be nice. You have it. :Marcello: No, you! :Ester: Tubarina. :Polvina: Marcello. :pass it to Polvina and Ester :Tubarina: You take it. :Marcello: W-We weren’t arguing, were we, Tubarina? :Tubarina: Oh, no, not us. :Ester: How long do you think this no arguing will last? :Polvina: Who knows. But let’s enjoy it while we can. :opens :Ester: What do you think the Drylanders use this for? :Polvina: No idea. Drylanders are such strange creatures. :Ester: There’s no arguments about that! :Polvina and Ester: laughing